


Disney Princess Sanji

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Some things you just never grow out of





	

It had to have been at least a solid week since they had been hanging around the island, and he couldn’t have been the only one to have noticed. That would be actually impossible because Zoro and Luffy were usually so on the ball with stuff like this. They were the first ones to poke fun of Sanji for things like this yet nothing. Best case scenario was that he was just really observant and that’s why he noticed. Worst case scenario he was seeing things and there wasn’t actually a bird that was hanging around the ship around Sanji.

It wasn’t a big bird to say the least, but it wasn’t a small bird either. He wasn’t even sure that this kind of bird was a sea bird, and had to wonder what it was doing out at sea like this. Sanji wasn’t the type to go out and buy something like a pet. If it were hanging around Luffy more, it’d make sense if he ran off and did something rash like that, but not Sanji. And if Luffy was the one who bought it, he’d be busy sulking over the fact that his new friend that he got didn’t like him. But Luffy was completely indifferent to the bird, or probably didn’t even notice it yet.

It also flew off for large parts of the day, and never stayed the night. This was honestly the oddest thing ever. He was positive that he even saw him giving it little bits of food, so what was the deal with this bird? He was going to lose his actual mind over this bird that he was only mostly sure existed. He needed to ask someone who was blunt, but who he was pretty sure wasn’t going to mess with him and who would probably wouldn’t yell across the deck to ask Sanji about this. His main candidate was a little risky, but there was no other choice.

He didn’t need to worry about Sanji catching him, because it wasn’t like he knew that he knew. He was still safe and he just didn’t need to make a scene about this. This next part was probably going to be the most dangerous. More dangerous than confronting a manly man like Sanji about having a soft side for animals. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but Sanji hadn’t exactly been a man with a soft side, aside from women and the hungry. Everyone else kinda seemed fair game for being treated the same way (except for Zoro and Luffy, who got the kind of special treatment that involved lots of kicks, but in a friendly way most of the time, and an “out of my kitchen” way the rest).

He gently nudged Zoro a few times. Because hopefully if he woke him up nicely, he wouldn’t kick his ass when he woke up grumpy from having to wake up from a nap like this. But shockingly the nudges didn’t wake up Zoro, the man who had slept through bad storms on more than one occasion and getting body slamed by Luffy nearly every post-meal. What a shock. He upgraded to elbowing, because Luffy had woken him up a few times by elbowing him just right. He got a grunt in response, so that meant that Zoro was waking probably. He needed to be at least a little ready for in case Zoro was actually mad about this and not just grumpy like most people are when they’re woken up by an elbow to the ribs.

“What.” Actually he couldn’t tell how angry he was, because Zoro was always short when he didn’t have much to say. He was a man who was very to the point, and he was usually like this a lot of the time.

“Sorry to wake you, but you’ve seen the bird that comes and visits Sanji, right? That’s a thing that happens and I’m not crazy right?” He made sure to take a subtle glance over to Sanji who was enjoying a smoke break over on the upper part of the deck just outside the galley and leaning on the rails. It didn’t seem like he had caught on to their scheme just yet. They were still in the clear.

“Right now? No. There’s no bird. And I haven’t noticed a bird near him. Why would I even pay attention to something like a bird being near him?”

“I dunno, I feel like that’d be a thing that you’d tease him about. You guys do take any chance you get to tease each other.” Because it wasn’t really like either of them were above going for the low hanging fruit. Most of their insults were about eyebrows and hair color. Something like having a bird like him felt like it’d fit right in with all of their other insults.

“Why? If I called him a birdbrain I’d just be insulting a bird.” He could see movement out of the corner of his eye and he saw Sanji bend an arm around behind him to flip off both of them without bothering to turn around to look at them. That meant that he could hear them and that probably meant bad things for him later. This was not good for him at all, but it didn’t seem like he really cared all that much.

“Why did you even wake me up? You could’ve just asked Sanji. He’s right there and could’ve just gone and asked him about the stupid bird.”

“But where would the fun be in asking him directly. Besides, I might be a man, but I don’t know all the things that bother manly men or whatever you guys are. For all I know you guys could get upset over the fact that I know that you’ve got a bird friend.”

“Well that’s stupid.” He gasped in fake offence, and partially real offense, because this kinda felt like when Luffy called you stupid.

Sanji seemed to be either done with their tomfoolery, or was just done with his little break. Either way, he got back up, and went back to the kitchen while whistling a little tune.

Normally a little detail like that would mean absolutely nothing, but this wasn’t a normal situation. Because once the door shut behind him, that bird that had been hanging around showed up and perched up on the rail where Sanji was. It was the most unreal thing he had ever seen, and he had seen some really unreal stuff ever since he went out to sea.

“Zoro. You see that bird right? That bird really just showed up right?” He shook Zoro to get his attention, because this was really important and he needed to know if this was actually happening, because if it was than the implications are amazing.

“Why are you getting so worked up over a bird?”

“So you see it?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Hopefully he’d catch on. Because he doubted words could fully cover how great this was.

“Zoro do you know what this means?”

“That you’re getting really excited about a bird?” He didn’t get it. He was going to have to spell it out for him. And that was really unfortunate because there was no way that he could put into words just how great this was. Because this was really the best thing he had seen in a while.

“Well, he sung and a bird came. Doesn’t that remind you of anything?” This had to be enough of a hint for Zoro. It’ll ruin it if he has to explain it all the way for you.

“No. Why would it?” How could he not know? He was sure that everyone had read those book like that at some point or another. Even someone like Zoro had to have been read it as a kid by someone, right?

“You know like in those fairy tale books where the princesses and stuff sing and then woodland creatures gather round to listen and help her and all that?”

“No, why would I?”

“Because they’re some of the most well known books out there, and selling well in every sea, how could you not have known?” This was honestly so frustrating. This was the perfect joke and here it was being squandered on this ape.

“Never read ‘em.”

Even someone who wasn’t interested in any of that stuff had to have heard of at least one of the stories. How was this even a thing that was happening right now? It would’ve been more understandable if it was like Chopper because he spent most of his life as not a human. He had a reason. And Zoro didn’t. There was no way that he didn’t know. He couldn’t believe this. He was going to find someone who’d appreciate this blessing that had just happened just now.

“Luffy’ll get it, I’ll go tell him.”

“Good luck.”


End file.
